


Reach Me

by The_Cats_Paw



Series: The Reach [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Dragons, F/M, Nudity, Voyeurism, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Paw/pseuds/The_Cats_Paw
Summary: In which Vilkas and Farkas are peeping Tom's.





	Reach Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote ages ago on my phone when I was bored as eff waiting for an appointment.

Vilkas was out in the Reach, hunting Forsworn with his brother for the Jarl of Markarth when he saw her. She was surrounded by a dozen or so Forsworn, a bear, and a dragon. They were all dead, but the thing that caught his attention most was the fact that she was covered in blood. The beast inside him stirred at the scent, and began howling for release, but he pushed it back.

The woman headed over to the nearby stream, and to his surprise, started peeling off her torn and bloody armour, throwing it aside. The wolf stopped howling to escape, and instead started whispering lasciviously in his ear. But once again, he ignored it, though he continued to watch the woman disrobe.

So engrossed was he in watching her, that he did not hear his brother come up behind him. “Hey, whatcha doing, brother?”

Vilkas jumped, practically out of his skin, and turned on his brother. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he snarled as quietly as he could.

Farkas’s hands immediately shot up in surrender. “Sorry,” he apologised. “What’s with the whispering?”

Vilkas indicated with his head, ignoring the suddenly possessive growl of his wolf. Farkas stepped forward and let out a low whistle.

“That’s a lot of dead folk,” he said, then sucked in a breath when he noticed the woman. “Whoah…”

The two of them watched as the woman ducked under the water, then came up and started scrubbing herself with some soap from a nearby knapsack. It felt so wrong to Vilkas that they were watching her like this, but neither he nor his brother seemed able to look away.

When she was done, she dried herself and rummaged through her knapsack, pulling out a clean set of leather armour, and when she’d dressed, she gathered her things together, letting out a whistle once she was done. Moments later, a horse that had been out of sight until then, came galloping up to the woman, who immediately secured her belongings to the saddle, before leaping up onto the horse and galloping off.

Once she was gone, the two brothers were silent for a long time, each obviously reflecting on what they’d seen. Finally, Vilkas spoke, “Well, we should head back to Markarth, let the Jarl know we’ve taken care of the problem.”

“Right,” Farkas agreed. “Do we tell him about all of this? Er, minus some stuff, I suppose.”

Vilkas shook his head. “They weren’t part of our bounty,” he said. “Maybe the… woman… will report it to someone.”

The two of them headed off in the direction of Markarth, and Vilkas found himself wondering if they would ever see the woman again.

The End

For now…


End file.
